


Love Is Strenght

by ShioriKaiou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, fantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the SQBB summer challenge for the story Love Is Strenght by Kate</p>
<p>I want to say I´M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY this art seem rushed because it is, unfortunatly I wasn´t expecting to have my final projects for photography school to be the same week I planned to draw for this fic (lol I missed the confirmation date too had the mods send me a email telling me "are you still in??????" hahaha), my plan was to draw three important moments and I only got one. But I promise that I will add the two other drawings when I can get a little off time.</p>
<p>Hope you like it Kate! even if I didn´t do the other sketch I showed you =_=</p>
<p>I swear I´m going to do draw it all after my life stops being hetic!</p>
<p>(graduation is in december and we gots two month to prepare one big photography exhibition so...)</p>
<p>ENJOY! I liked the fic very very much so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Strenght




End file.
